The present invention is related to virtual world, and more specifically to generation and synchronization of offline three-dimensional (3D) virtual world content.
One of the challenges with 3D virtual worlds is that you need to be online to actually experience, participate, build, or make modifications to the virtual world. Sometimes it would be desirable to be able to experience the virtual world offline. It would also be valuable to be able to create new virtual world content offline. Currently, there is no way to experience or perform offline virtual world activity.